Hawaii
by Anzel Carnation
Summary: Yekaterina dengan semangatnya mengajak Kirana, Yao, dan yang lainnya untuk menemaninya berlibur ke Hawaii. Apa saja yang akan terjadi selama mereka berlibur di Hawaii? Tentu saja liburan kali ini akan menambah pengalaman indah untuk Kirana. Straight, FemNesia, OC, OOC, DLDR!


**Hawaii**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz seorang, sedangkan saya hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak fans yang berkeinginan untuk membuat fanfiksi yang gak bermutu ini. Jadi, tiada keuntungan materi atau semacamnya yang saya dapatkan dari sini. Aiks, aiks, aiks T_T**

 **Summary : Yekaterina dengan semangatnya mengajak Kirana, Yao, dan yang lainnya untuk menemaninya berlibur ke Hawaii. Apa saja yang akan terjadi selama mereka berlibur di Hawaii? Tentu saja liburan kali ini akan menambah pengalaman indah untuk Kirana.**

 **Warning : Human Names, Pairing dipertanyakan, straight, garing, typo, OOC, OC, OOT, DE EL EL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hawaii**

 **.**

Siang hari di kota New York, salah satu restourant Asia kini tengah dikunjungi lumayan banyak pelanggan. Yao bersama para saudara dan sepupunya sempat dibuat kewalahan melayani setiap pesanan para pengunjungnya yang begitu menyukai masakan Asia buatan mereka. Di dapur ia dibantu bersama Kiku untuk memasak pesanan, sedangkan Mei dan Raihan menerima pesanan dan pembayarannya.

Kirana Kusnapaharani yang baru saja seminggu berada di New York juga ikut membantu sepupu jauhnya itu pada posisi yang sama dengan Mei dan Raihan. Kirana berada di New York selama ini bukan untuk sekedar liburan, dia memang ingin membantu Yao dan lainnya dalam mengurus restourant Asia ini. Penghasilannya lumayanlah untuk mencukupi kehidupannya di Amerika sekaligus mengirimi saudaranya yang masih berada di Indonesia, Rangga.

Ketika restourant mulai terasa sepi karena sebentar lagi juga bakal tutup, seorang wanita langsung memasuki restourant itu sambil memasang senyum sumringah. Hmm…. Ada apa gerangan dengan wanita tersebut?

"Selamat datang di…. Ah, Yekaterina!" Mei yang tak sempat menyambutnya secara formal langsung ikut sumringah ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita yang selama ini telah menjadi sahabat saudara tertua mereka.

"Hai, Mei!" Yekaterina langsung memeluk gadis Asia itu beberapa saat. "Yang lain masih pada sibuk?"

"Ah, iya. Bentar lagi juga selesai, kok," jawab Mei dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah pudar. "Kamu duduk di sini dulu, ya. Akan aku ambilkan minuman dan beberapa camilan."

"Aduh, jadi merepotkan nih." Yekaterina pun mulai duduk di tempat duduk yang telah ditunjukkan Mei.

"Tak masalah. Tunggu di sini, ya!" Mei pun pergi meninggalkan Yekaterina menuju dapur.

Ketika kedua matanya menelusuri setiap sudut restourant, ia menemukan sosok Kirana tengah membersihkan salah satu meja. Langsung saja ia menyapanya dengan begitu semangat. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu gadis asal Indonesia tersebut.

"Hei, Kirana!" Ketika Kirana menoleh, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Ada di sini juga, ya?"

"Kak Yekaterina!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yekaterina dan Kirana langsung saling menghampiri sambil jejeritan histeris karena bahagia lalu saling berpelukan melepas rasa rindu mereka selama ini.

"Astaga, Kirana!" Yekaterina melepas pelukan mereka, tetapi tangannya masih memegang bahu gadis berkuncir kuda itu. "Sudah berapa lama kita enggak ketemu? Setahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun?"

"Tepatnya lima tahun, Kak…."

"Astaga! Lima tahun?! Setega inikah Tuhan memisahkan kita selama ini?" ujar Yekaterina dengan muka sedih dibuat-buat lalu kembali berubah menjadi ceria lagi. "Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Ivan dan Natalya?"

"Owh…. Mereka baik dan sangat sehat. Kau tahu Kirana, selama lima tahun kita tak bertemu, Ivan begitu merindukanmu. Oh, aku sangat berharap padamu agar bisa mengeluarkan Ivan dari kesuramannya."

Ribuan tanda tanya muncul di sekitar kepala Kirana. Kirana juga begitu merindukan kedua adik Yekaterina tersebut, tapi tak habis pikir oleh dirinya jika Ivan sebegitu merindukannya. Yang menjadi tanda tanya adalah kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Yekaterina. Apakah maksud dari kalimat tersebut….? Kirana tidak mau ambil pusing dulu karena ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini.

Mereka sempat tertawa bersama karena merasa sangat bahagia akhirnya sekian lama bertemu kembali. Setelah sempat melepas rasa rindu mereka dengan berpelukan dan tertawa bersama, Kirana mulai melontarkan pertanyaan kepada wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Omong-omong, tumben kamu ada di New York. Kudengar dari Abang Yao kalau kau tengah bekerja di perusahaan fashion ternama di Ukraina. Apa ada urusan kerja di sini, Kak?"

Yekaterina menggeleng. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan, kok. Aku menyempatkan diri ke sini karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian."

"Oh!" Kirana memperhatikan sesaat jam dinding lalu kembali berkata, "Lima belas menit lagi restourant akan tutup. Tak apa 'kan kalau kamu menunggu agak lama?"

"Tak apa. Lagipula Mei tadi menawarkanku minuman dan beberapa camilan."

"Oke, Kak. Aku tinggal dulu, ya?!"

"Oke!"

Lima belas menit seperti waktu yang telah dijanjikan telah berlalu dan restourant pun sudah mulai tutup. Setelah sempat beres-beres sebentar, akhirnya mereka berkumpul di satu meja untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan Yekaterina. Namun sebelumnya, ia menyapa Yao, Kiku, dan Raihan.

"Tumben sakali kau ada di sini, aru," ucap Yao sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Yekaterina.

"Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Yekaterina-san," ucap Kiku yang duduk di samping Yao.

"Ah, benar. Lalu, saudara-saudara kalian yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Yekaterina ketika merasa beberapa saudara Yao lainnya tidak hadir di sana.

"Mereka sedang menyelesaikan kuliah di Los Angeles. Jadi tidak bisa bantu-bantu di sini, aru," jawab Yao.

"Lalu…." Yekaterina memperhatikan pemuda berkacamata di samping Kiku. "Siapa cowok yang satu ini?"

"Oh!" kali ini Kirana yang menjawab, "Dia sepupuku dari Singapura, namanya Raihan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kak Yekaterina." Raihan memperkenalkan diri sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ah, begitu juga aku. Sosok yang kenal dengan Yao dan Kirana juga sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga jauhku sendiri." Yekaterina membalas jabatan tangan Raihan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Mei mulai kepo.

"Begini…." Yekaterina mulai menjelaskan. "Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya mendapat libur panjang selama dua minggu dari pekerjaan menyebalkanku di Ukraina. Jadi, selama liburan aku ingin mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang berkesan. Yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian adalah…. Maukah kalian liburan bersamaku ke Hawaii?"

"APA?!" Yao, Mei, dan Kirana begitu kaget dengan pertanyaannya.

"Liburan?!"

"Bersamamu?!"

"Ke Hawaii?!"

Sedangkan Raihan dan Kiku tetap keliahatan adem-adem saja ketika ketiga sudara mereka dilanda keterkejutan yang begitu berlebihan.

Yekaterina mengangguk. "Iya…. Aku tentu juga mengajak Natalya dan Ivan, yang kebetulan mendapat kontrak kerja di sana. Tapi, liburan bertiga rasanya enggak seru. Jadi, sekalian saja aku ajak kalian juga! Mumpung ada Kirana sayang dan Raihan juga!"

"Wah! Liburan ke Hawaii! Yao-gege, ayo kita liburan ke Hawaii!" rengek Mei sambil mengguncang bahu Yao.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mei." Yao menghentikan aksi Mei, lalu mulai bicara, "Begini, aku merasa enggak enak meninggalkan restourant ini. Restourant ini harus tetap dijalankan, aru."

"Tapi, Nii-san," Kiku angkat bicara, "Kita sudah lama juga tidak liburan, bukan?"

Yekaterina menjentikan jarinya. "Betul kata Kiku! Kalian juga butuh liburan, Yao…. Lagipula aku sudah memesankan beberapa kamar hotel untuk kalian."

"Wah…. Jadi enggak enak nih buat nolak," rayu Raihan yang kelihatannya sama antusiasnya dengan Mei.

"Aku juga belum pernah ke sana. Boleh dicoba tuh!" ucap Kirana semangat.

Mereka semua langsung menatap penuh harap kepada Yao. Yang ditatap hanya bisa pasrah sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah…. Demi saudara-saudariku tercinta, apa sih yang enggak?"

"HORE!"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan…." Yekaterina langsung berdiri sambil menghentakan tangannya di meja dengan semangat berapi-api. "Kita mulai berangkat besok!"

"APA?!" Semuanya terlonjak kaget.

"Etto, mendadak sekali….," ucap pelan Kiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mwehehehe…. Mwehehehehehehe….. Bhuahahahahahahak…. Ohok! *keselek kulit durian* Author Anzel muncul dengan Fict baru lageeeee….! Ampuni Author ini yang malah ketagihan dapat ilham baru buat bikin Fict bertema Holiday ini. Doakan saya agar dapat melalui segala cobaan ini (Whoapah eneh?!).**

 **Eike sangat berterima kasih banyak jikalau ada yang menyumbangkan RnR dan nge-follow serta nge-fav fict nistah eneh.**

 **Tunggu next chapie-nya, yoooo! ^^/**


End file.
